Faucets including a pull-out dispensing unit, such as a spout sprayhead or a side spray, generally utilize a retractor, such as a weight or a spring, to help retract a hose back into a rest position after the dispensing unit has been removed from its docking station by the user. The hose typically extends below the mounting surface of the faucet behind the sink. More particularly, the hose travels from the faucet valve above the mounting surface, loops down and returns back above to attach to the dispensing unit.
If a weight is used as a hose retractor, it is generally attached to the hose using some sort of clamp. By clamping the weight to the hose, the effective length of the hose is shortened if the weight is placed on the portion of the hose past the loop (generally the bottom), closest to the sprayhead, or is ineffective over the final portion of the travel if placed before the loop (generally the bottom), closest to the valve. As an alternative, a sliding weight as a hose retractor provides a substantially constant force on the hose independent of dispensing unit position since the sliding weight is always located near the bottom of the loop due to gravity. Generally, the sliding weight is more efficient if the coefficient of friction between the hose and the weight is as small as possible and the mass of the weight is as great as possible. The contact surface of the weight generally should be corrosion resistance. Cost constraints on designs and material weight are often competing factors.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a hose weight for use with a faucet outlet hose fluidly coupled to a dispensing unit includes an outer housing having a shell. The shell includes an outer wall, an inner wall, a first end wall, and a chamber defined between the outer wall, the inner wall, and the first end wall. A cap is secured to the shell and defines a second end wall. A filler is received within the chamber, the filler comprising a granular material having grains each with a major dimension of between 0.005 inches and 0.079 inches.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a hose weight for use with a faucet outlet hose fluidly coupled to a dispensing unit includes an outer housing having a shell formed of a polymer. The shell includes a cylindrical outer wall, a cylindrical inner wall, a first end wall, and an annular chamber defined between the cylindrical outer wall, the cylindrical inner wall and the first end wall. The inner wall defines a passage for slidably receiving a faucet hose. A cap formed of a polymer is secured to the shell and defines a second end wall. The cap includes a center opening aligned with the passage defined by the inner wall. The polymer of the outer housing has a density of between 0.03 lbs. per cubic inch and 0.09 lbs. per cubic inch. A filler is received within the chamber and comprises a metallic material having a density between 0.09 lbs. per cubic inch and 0.37 lbs. per cubic inch.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best modes of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.